customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Time Warner Cable Kids/@comment-108.210.0.179-20171231135443
Add Baby Looney Tunes to this channel and Nick Jr shows. Make the new Time Warner Older Kids with these programs not counting the broadcast: 2 Stupid Dogs 6Teen The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo 101 Dalmatians: The Series A Pup Named Scooby-Doo Aaahh Real Monsters Adventure Time The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron The Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Aladdin Alf: The Animated Series All Grown Up Alvin and The Chipmunks The Amazing Chan and The Chan Clan The Amazing World of Gumball American Dragon: Jake Long The Angry Beavers Animaniacs As Told By Ginger Astro Boy (2003) Atomic Betty Avatar: The Last Airbender Baby Looney Tunes Back At The Barnyard Bakugan Battle Brawlers Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Batman: The Animated Series Batman: The Brave and The Bold The Batman Batman Beyond Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! Ben 10 Ben 10: Alien Force Ben 10: Omniverse Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Beverly Hills Teens Beyblade Beyblade Metal Fury Beyblade Metal Fusion Beyblade Metal Masters Beyblade Shogun Steel Beyblade V-Force Beywarriors Beyraiderz Biker Mice From Mars (2006 TV Series) Bonkers Brandy and Mr. Whiskers Breadwinners Butt Ugly Martians Buzz Lightyear of Star Command The Buzz on Maggie Cake Lakebottom Camp Lazlo Captain Planet and The Planeteers Cardcaptors CatDog Catscratch ChalkZone Chaotic The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers Chowder Clarence Class of 3000 Codename: Kids Next Door Corneil and Bernie Courage The Cowardly Dog Cow and Chicken Cowboys of Moo Mesa The Cramp Twins Cubix Danny Phantom Darkstalkers Darkwing Duck Dave The Barbarian Detention Dexter's Laboratory Digimon: Digital Monsters Digimon Data Squad Digimon Frontier Digimon Fusion Dinosaur King DinoZaurs Donkey Kong Country The Dork Diaries Nickelodeon's Doug Disney's Doug Double Dragon Dragonball Dragonball GT Dragonball Z DuckTales Duck Dodgers Earthworm Jim Ed, Edd N Eddy Eek The Cat El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera The Emperor's New School Evil Con Carne Extreme Dinosaurs F-Zero GP Legend The Fairly OddParents Fanboy and Chum Chum Fievel's American Tails Fillmore Fish Hooks Flint The Time Detective The Flintstones The Flinstone Kids Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends Freakazoid Gadget Boy Garfield and Friends The Garfield Show Gargoyles Generation O Generator Rex George of The Jungle The Get Along Gang G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 Goof Troop Gravity Falls The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Grim and Evil Grojband Hamtaro Harvey Beaks Hercules: The Animated Series Hey Arnold! Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Hong Kong Phooey House of Mouse Hulk Hogan's Rock N Wrestling Hysteria I Am Weasel Inspector Gadget Invader Zim Jabberjaw Jackie Chan Adventures Jeff and Taylor The Jetsons Johnny Bravo Johnny Test Jonny Quest Josie and The Pussycats Kablam! Kappa Mikey The Karate Kid Kick Buttowski Kim Possible Kirby! Right Back At Ya Krypto The Superdog Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomness The Land Before Time The Legend of Korra The Legend of Tarzan The Legend of Zelda The Life and Times of Juniper Lee Lilo and Stitch: The Series Lloyd In Space The Little Mermaid Loonatics Unleashed The Looney Tunes Show Mad Magical Doremi The Magic Adventures of Mumfie Making Fiends Martin Mystery The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack Medabots Megaman (1994) Megaman NT Warrior Men In Black: The Series Mew Mew Power The Mighty B! Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Mike, Lu and Og Monster Rancher Monsters vs. Aliens Mortal Kombat: Defenders of The Realm Mucha Lucha The Mummy: The Animated Series Mummies Alive Muppet Babies My Dad The Rock Star My Gym Partner's A Monkey My Life As A Teenage Robot The New Adventures of Jonny Quest The New Adventures of Madeline The New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh The New Scooby and Shaggy Doo Show The New Scooby-Doo Movies Oh Yeah! Cartoons One Piece Ozzy and Drix Pac-Man and The Ghostly Adventures Pelswick The Penguins of Madagascar Pepper Ann Phantom Investigators Phineas and Ferb Pig Goat Banana Cricket Pinky and The Brain Pinky, Elmyra and The Brain The Pirates of Dark Water Planet Sheen Pokemon Pokemon Battle Frontier Pokemon Black and White Pokemon BW: Adventures In Unova Pokemon BW: Rival Destinies Pokemon Chronicles Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Pokemon DP: Battle Dimension Pokemon DP: Galatic Battles Pokemon DP: Sinnoh League Victors Pokemon The Series XY Power Rangers Dino Thunder Power Rangers In Space Power Rangers Jungle Fury Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Power Rangers Megaforce Power Rangers Mystic Force Power Rangers Ninja Storm Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Power Rangers RPM Power Rangers Samurai Power Rangers S.P.D. Power Rangers Time Force Power Rangers Turbo Power Rangers Wild Force Power Rangers Zeo The Powerpuff Girls The Proud Family Pucca Quack Pack Rabbids Invasion Random! Cartoons Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Recess Regular Show The Ren and Stimpy Show The Replacements Robot and Monster Rocket Power Rocko's Modern Life The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show Rugrats Sailor Moon Samurai Jack Samurai Pizza Cats Sanjay and Craig Scooby-Doo and Scrappy Doo Scooby-Doo! Mysteries Incorporation The Scooby-Doo Show Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? The Secret Saturdays Shaggy and Scooby-Doo Get A Clue Shaman King Sheep In The Big City Shinzo The Simpsons The Smurfs The Snorks Sonic Boom Sonic The Hedgehog Sonic Underground Sonic X SpongeBob SquarePants Squirrel Boy Star vs. The Forces of Evil Static Shock Steven Universe Street Sharks Superman: The Animated Series The Super Mario Bros. Super Show Super Mario World SWAT Kats The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries Tai Chi Chasers Tak and The Power of Juju TaleSpin Taz-Mania Teacher's Pet Team Galaxy Teamo Supremo Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Tetris Attack: The Series Thundarr The Barbarian ThunderCats Teen Titans Teen Titans Go! Time Squad Time Warp Trio Timon and Pumbaa Tiny Toon Adventures Tom and Jerry Kids The Tom and Jerry Show Tom and Jerry Tales Top Cat Totally Spies T.U.F.F. Puppy Tutenstein Uncle Grandpa Wabbit The Wacky World of Tex Avery Wait Till Your Father Gets Home Wander Over Younder Wayside We Bare Bears The Weekenders Whatever Happened To Robot Jones? What's New, Scooby-Doo? The What A Cartoon Show Where On Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? The Wild Thornberrys Winx Club Wish Kid X-Men X-Men Evolution Xiaolin Showdown The X's Yakkity Yak Yin Yang Yo! Yogi Bear Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal The Zeta Project. Okay so Tom and Jerry Kids,Spongebob Squarepants,The Adventures of Super Mario Bros 3,Tiny Toon Adventures, THe Loud House, Timon and Pumbaa and Super Mario World should be commonly aired pretty pleadd